FIG. 1 is a view of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention.
FIGS. 2a through 2g are views of one embodiment of a sound effects module in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 3a through 3g are views of another embodiment of a sound effects module in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 4a through 4g are views of still another embodiment of a sound effects module in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 5a through 5g are views of still another embodiment of a sound effects module in accordance with the present invention.